


The Tune That Sways the Mind

by pidgeon_holt



Category: Adepters
Genre: Blood, F/M, Flute!Finn, Luke is a dickface, Luke is a grapefuit, Mind Control, Scared Lilly, adepters is great, and lilly is my daughter, but finn uses he/him, finn is nonbinary, flute angst, for my girlfriend who loves adepters which is something she created, graepfruit!Luke, homestuck is garbage, lilly is transgirl, mind finn, mind roy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeon_holt/pseuds/pidgeon_holt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Sillis loves his son, just in a different way than most fathers do.<br/>He uses his son to get money so they can keep running from a mysterious magical group called the 'Adepters'.</p><p>Finn Sillis is a special boy, just in a different way than most boys.<br/>He talks to animals. Not in the same way that normal kids do, for example "Hi doggy!" No. Finn Sillis can talk to snakes. And they talk back to him. Finn's father takes advantage of that.</p><p>One day, Finn meets a girl named Lilly. They become good friends and eventually Finn realizes that his father is a bad person. One day, Luke convinces Finn that he is better now and Finn takes him to meet Lily. </p><p>But what will happen when Luke tries to win his son over and uses his son's only weakness against him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tune That Sways the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is a little mini-fic i m doing for my friend s story adepters !! 
> 
> short summary : snake boy and flower girl . this fanfic is basically an event called 'flute angst' as evan puts it . essentially , flute makes finn go Flute!Finn and shit hits the fan . enjoy !

I enter the house, my father right behind me. 

"Lilly!" I call out. "Are you home?" 

Jan enters the room. "Finn! Hel- who is this?" 

I glances at his dad. "This is my dad, Luke." 

Jan smiles and holds out her hand. "Jan Small, Lilly's grandmother. Pleasure to meet you. I was actually just about to leave to go grocery shopping, but please, make yourself at home. Lilly's upstairs." 

Dad shakes her hand. "The pleasure's all mine. And thank you very much." I notice he's putting on extra charm.

Jan leaves and Dad sits on the couch. "Lovely home. Won't you go get your friend, Finn?" 

I nod. "Oh, yeah!" I rush up the stairs and knock on Lilly's door. "Hey, Lilly! Come out! There's someone I want you to meet!" 

Lilly opens her door. "Oh hey Finn. Who is it?"

I smile. "It's a surprise! Come on, let's go!" I grab her hand and pull her with me. 

"Finn, slow down! I'm gonna trip!"

I giggle and slow down. "Alright, just hurry up!" 

I let go of her hand in order to let her go at her own pace. I reach the top of the stairs and bounce on the balls of my feet. She reaches me and I practically jump down the stairs.

Lilly laughs. "Finn, calm down!"

I laugh too. "I can't! I'm excited!"

We make it down the stairs and it's pretty much impossible for me to contain my excitement. Lilly giggles as I pull her along. I stop her outside the living room archway.

"Are you ready?" I ask enthusiastically. 

Lilly nods. "Yes!" 

I almost push her into the room. "Lilly, I present to you... my dad!!" I flourish my arms and close my eyes. When I open them, Lilly is frozen. I put my arms down.

"Lilly, are you okay?" I ask quietly. I glance at my dad and I see that he is frozen too. His face has anger, while Lilly's looks... scared. I am about to put my hand on her shoulder when she bolts up the stairs. I hear her door slam and quiet sobs float down. 

I look at my dad. "Sorry, she's shy around new people, but not this shy. I'll go talk to her."

I turn around and head up the stairs. I knock on her door quietly. "Lilly?" I ask. "Can I come in?" 

I hear the door unlock and I open it slowly. I walk in and close it behind me. I see Lilly crying in the fetal position on her bed. I sit next to her and rub her back.

"Hey, Lilly-pie. Are you okay?" I ask quietly. She shakes her head. I brush my fingers through her hair. 

"Do you want to ta-" I am cut off by the door bursting open. "Dad?" I ask, looking at him. Lilly had jumped from the loud noise and is now looking in fear at my dad. 

"Finn, get away from her." Dad says, his voice dark. 

"Dad? What's going on between you two?" 

Lilly speaks. "He was the one who killed my parents. And threw me into the snake pit." Lilly grabs onto my arm, holding it for dear life. 

"Don't listen to her Finn. She's delusional." My dad objects. I look between the two. I know I should trust Lilly, but my dad has come so far...

I glance down and see something I haven't seen in, well, years. It is... that terrible terrible weapon. And the thing is... it's not even supposed to be a weapon. 

It's the flute. 

I glance down at Lilly. I slip my hand into hers and look into her eyes. I kiss her hand. "Lilly, run." 

She looks up at me in surprise. "What?"

I look straight into her eyes and say with a firm voice, "Run." 

Lilly looks around. She sees the open window. She makes a run for it but not before my dad launches himself across the room and stops her. He lifts her onto the bed. 

"Don't move." He says in a terrifying voice. Lilly freezes. She must be more scared than I am. I take a step towards them. 

"Dad..." I say.

"Don't take another step Finn!" He shouts. I freeze. I gulp. 

"Dad, what are you doing?" 

"Finishing the job I started 3 years ago." 

Lilly looks at me. In my head, it finally clicks. Lilly wasn't lying when she said that Luke had done that. I am filled with an unchecked rage.

"YOU did it!" I shout.

My da- no. He doesn't deserve that title. Luke looks at me. "Finn, what the hell are you talking about?"

I glare at him. "You know DAMN well what I'm talking about!" 

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Time to finish the job. Finn, call Roy."

I look at him. "Why?"

"Just DO IT!" I flinch and call for Roy. He comes in a minute. He slithers onto my shoulder. 

"Now, make Roy bite her." 

"NO. Why would I do that?!"

"BECAUSE FINN! YOU'RE GOING TO HELP ME FINISH THIS JOB!" He yells. 

I shake my head. "NO!" 

Luke laughs. "Fine. One way or another you will do as I want." He lifts up the flute.

"You wouldn't dare..."

“Oh I would.” He raises the flute to his lips and plays a note.  
I black out.  


When I open my eyes, I am in a familiar place. It is a dark green place, with some kind of open-ness to it. I’ve been here only once before. The last time he used the flute. I look around. Last time, I was alone, but I saw something that resembled a snake. I wasn’t able to talk to it last time.  


Sure enough, I see a snake slithering in the shallow water in the mind room. I float towards it.  


“Hello, Mr. Snake,” I say quietly, the fear hidden as best as I could hide it in my voice. The snake turns it’s head and I see that it is Roy.  


“Roy?” I ask. The snake nods. “You’re in my mind too?”  


Roy speaks. “Yes, Finn.”  


I smile. “Thank goodness! I thought I was all alone!”  


Roy looks off. “Are you sure, Finn?”  


I tilt my head. “Yeah, I’m sure. I don’t have anyone here! Except you, of course.”  


Roy still doesn’t look at me. “I don’t want to Finn.”  


“Don’t want to what?”  


Roy sighs. “Finn, I won’t do this to Lilly.”  


I freeze. “Lilly? What’s happening to Lilly?”  


Roy closes his eyes and I see a tear fall down his small face. I take a step towards him. “Roy, what’s going on?”  


“I’ve done it now. I hope you’re happy.”  


A tear rolls down my cheek. “ROY!” I try to move towards him as he slips into the water. “LILLY!” I shout as I am pulled from the mind realm.

I wake up in a cold sweat. I look around. “LILLY!” I look up and see Luke.  
Luke smiles down at me. “Now you know to listen to me.” And with that, he jumps out of the window.  


I sit up hurriedly and move over to Lilly. “Lilly? Lilly! Lilly are you okay?”  


I see Roy out of the corner of my eye. His jaws… Why are they red? My eyes widen and I slowly turn to look at Lilly.  


I see that her jugular is bleeding, surrounded by bruises.  


I look at Roy out of the corner of my eye. “Roy, what happened?”  


Roy looks at me. He doesn’t say anything.  


I turn my head fully to him. “ROY WHAT DID I DO TO HER?!”  


Roy slithers over to me and crawls up onto my shoulders. “You told me to do it.”  


“But WHAT did I tell you to do?”  


“You told me to choke her and bite her so she’ll die. I didn’t want to Finn, but you said you’d abandon me if I didn’t and I can’t lose you Finn you’re my only family.”  


I put a hand on Roy’s head. “Hey, it’s okay, Roy. I’m not going to abandon you. But we need to figure out what to do, because… Lilly is dying.”  


Roy nods. “Yes. Well, I suggest you call 911 so they can come pick her up.”  


“But what if they think you did it and they take you away from me?”  


“Finn, I will find a way to get back to you. Lilly is what is most important right now.”  


I nod. “Okay, you hide and I’ll call 911.” Roy slides down my arm and under the bed. I fumble to get my phone and the second I do, I dial 911.  


“911, what’s your emergency?” The operator asks.  


“Yes, my name is Finn and my girl- I mean, my friend- was bitten by a snake and she’s bleeding. Maybe to death, I’m not sure. Just please help.”  


“Sir, please calm down. Take deep breaths. What is your friend’s name?”  


“Lilly.”  


“Okay, where exactly was Lilly bitten by the snake?”  


“Uhm, on her jugular.”  


“Okay. Do you know what kind of snake it was?”  


“A… a royal python.”  


“Okay. Now, just to let you know, she won’t die from venom. But she might be damaged from the bite on her jugular.”  


My words stick in my throat and my breath hitches. “O-okay.”  


“What’s your name?”  


“My name is… F-finn.”  


“Okay, Finn, I’m gonna keep you on the phone so you have to focus okay?”  


“Okay.”  


“What address are you at Finn?”  


“646 South Haven Street.”  


“Okay, I have an ambulance on the way. Tell me about Lilly, Finn. What is she like?”  


I take a deep breath. “She’s got beautiful orange hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail, but when she lets it down, it’s breathtaking. She has stunning blue eyes that look like they are the ocean in solid form. When she’s happy, they sparkle. She’s kinda shorter than me, but that’s okay because I don’t mind. Her smile makes the whole room light up. Her laughter is so contagious. Once she starts laughing, everyone will and won’t stop for a while.” I chuckle to myself. “Her hugs are firm and loving, just like a hug should be. She’s the sweetest person you will ever meet and that’s why I love her.”  


I feel something move in my lap and I realize that it’s Lilly.  


“Finn… do you really-” She coughs, “do you really mean that?”  


I look down at her and smile. “Yes, Lilly. I love you more than anything in this world.”  


Lilly smiles back weakly. “I-” she coughs again and this time I see blood. Every time she coughs, more blood falls from the wound on her neck. I begin to panic again.  


“Finn, did Lilly wake up?” The operator says in my ear.  


“Yes, yes, she’s awake but she isn’t doing good. What do I do?!”  


“Finn, just keep her calm. Don’t let her talk much, okay?”  


“Okay.” I hear the ambulance in the distance. “Lilly, Lilly, Lilly stay with me. The ambulance is almost here. Just don’t fall asleep and don’t…. Don’t die.”  


I hear the front door open. “Finn? Lilly?” It’s Jan.  


I turn and shout, “We’re up here!” though I’m not sure she could understand me through my sobs. I hear her footsteps bounding up the stairs. She bursts into the room.  


“What’s wrong?!” She sees Lilly covered in blood and freezes. “L-lilly?”  


I avoid looking at her. “I’m… I’m so sorry…”  


She rushes to my side and kneels with me. She holds Lilly’s head in her hands.  


“F-finn…” I look down at Lilly.  


“Yes, Lilly?”  


“Finn, I lo-” She coughs again and her head falls down slowly.  


“Lilly? Lilly?! LILLY!” I hold my hand against her neck, desperately feeling for a pulse. When I find none, my sobs become harder. I hear Jan start to cry as well.  


I pull Lilly into a tight hug, whispering, “Lilly, please please please please please come back. Please. Lilly, Lilly I love you. Lilly please come back I need you!” I set her down and Jan holds her hand. Jan turns to me and hold out her arms for a hug. I stand up.  


“I’m so sorry, Jan. It was an accident, I-” I turn and run towards the window. I look back at Jan, the tears running down her face. “I’m so sorry.” I jump out the window and fall down into the bushes below.  


I run. I keep running. Running, running, running, until I can’t run anymore. And even then, I keep running.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me so long ... i m down for comments !! (hint hint wink wink)


End file.
